Série R
A Série RStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know foi uma série de droides astromecânicos fabricado pelas Indústrias Autômato.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Droides astromecânicos série R2, como R2-D2, foram parte da série R.Ultimate Star Wars Havia seis tipos de unidades R: *R1 *R2 *R3 *R4 *R5 Aparições *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte III'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' * *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * *''Droids in Distress'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run, Parte 1'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Parte V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' * *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''SaBBotage'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * }} Non-canon appearances * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * * Fontes *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' Notas e referências Categoria:Droides série R Categoria:Modelos série R